


An Artist at Work

by DeviousBean



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Made by JunjoMonstah, Other, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousBean/pseuds/DeviousBean
Summary: Inspiration strikes Liam when he least expects it, but he refuses to let it go to waste. Sometimes risks must be made for the name of art to spread his message to the world and his model will understand what it means to be given the opportunity they've been chosen for.





	An Artist at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Junjomonstah's Villain Liam AU, which I couldn't help but write out since I loved the idea just that much. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Junjomonstah/status/1133814485162979328

What was that saying again? 

_Flash_

Don’t take your work home?

_Flash_

Oh, but how his impatience got the better of him and who could resist the calls of the muses when they were practically screaming at him.

He simply could not wait to set up his latest shoot and tonight he would allow his home to be the place to showcase his artistry. 

His model moved into a new position that prompted the artist to refocus his camera to capture the intoxicatingly features he took the time to create. There still was a waning component in the new set of pictures.

“Come now. Give me that wondrous expression again~,” he goaded the figure writhing on the floor in what most would relate to pure agony.

That wasn’t the case for Liam however, he couldn’t live without seeing such a sight so raw...so...breathtaking...

“Pl...Please, I want to go home. I won’t say anything I promise I won’t!” sobs escaped from a chest with its epidermis so haphazardly cut into to show off the twitching mass of muscles underneath. 

A smile that hadn’t left it’s place the entirety of the shoot and the procedure before only widened, “You’re going to make me have to take extra measures again aren’t you?” 

The artist took a step forward and had his loafer make contact with a wrist that had no hand attached to it from his own doing. Slowly crushing the limb until a sharp crack made him satisfied to cease the action.

The chorus of anguish and the physical manifestation of genius was evident by the combination of a rapid series of shutter clicks along with flashes filling the room. 

“There it is!”

Amber eyes glowed with the sheer exhilaration of the results he garnered.

He turned his back to the sobbing figure curled up into a ball now who clutched at the protruding bone. 

The platinum caps over his fangs bit into his lips as he reviewed his work almost threatening to break the skin, “They’re going to love this you know. They’ll finally understand what True Beauty means!” 

Liam’s smile as if it could anymore, became more manic in its essence, “Do you know what it means for something to be truly beautiful?” 

His model didn’t answer, but continued to sob and cower before Liam. 

The crazed vampire cocked his head and set aside the camera. He crouched down to the dismay of his model. “Of course you don’t, but it’s not your fault,” gloved fingers made contact with crude stitching created from his own handiwork, tracing the wayward pattern. 

“What people believe to be true beauty is a farce in of itself. Society makes you think that anything out of the norm to them is to be thrown away and mocked. That we need to change to conform to their standards of “symmetry” and to fix the gifts that came so natural to us biologically and by fate itself”. 

An index finger slide underneath a quaking chin to force the model to look directly at him, “But you see, I saw through their lies and I understand what beauty, what true unadulterated beauty is, and that’s why we’re here!” 

He stood up so fluidly and with so much glee he twirled on his heels, “Beauty is the pain we try to hide away! It is the cleft palate that doctors believe they need to graft together! The mind that broke free of its confines to see the world in a better way!” 

Arms outstretched to gesture to the prints of his precious work he proudly displayed on the walls of the basement, he triumphantly declared unhinged, “IT IS ALL THAT I INTEND FOR THE WORLD TO SEE IN MY WORK!” Each one revealed the work he had tirelessly put in each of his former models in ways that gave some indication of what they had to go through within the time they were forced to spend with Liam. They were more ghastly than the next with body parts removed...others added to places they did not originate from. 

He looked to the figure as lovingly as a snake did to its prey and more calmly added, “And it’s those like you who are going to help me in my cause.” His hand pulled down the rope that hung from the ceiling that connected to a simple pulley system his assistant helped set up. 

Fastening a tight knot around the ankles, Liam took to the free end of the rope at the opposite end to suspend the figure in mid-air. 

His soon to be ex-model made one last and utterly pathetic attempt of escape by wriggling against the rope. They were so preoccupied with the will of escape that they ignored the cord digging painfully into their ankles and the bucket placed underneath them. Liam’s hand grasped the handle of his favorite knife and crouched down to take their head that feebly fought against his grasp.

“This is where we depart, but rest assured your sacrifice will show society that they have no choice but to cast out the lies and embrace the truth!” 

With a swift motion, the blade severed the neck and its artery clean. Amongst the torrent of blood that flowed down like a crimson waterfall was the spray that splashed against Liam’s cheek and shirt. 

His tongue ran against his lips where bloodied specks had landed and savored the taste. The bucket filled with what would be his dinner and if drained well enough maybe breakfast. 

Thick wet coughs gradually rose to a crescendo with its intensity then finally the death rattle ended the deathly symphony.

Liam took a step back to take in the sight before him with a sinister smile and a thoughtful tap against his fang.

Perhaps a new series would be in order.


End file.
